Factions of the New World
I said fire, and the men all fell, blood and guts all over the wall and ground. "Good work, boys." I say as they clean up the bodies. A story about Rebel factions, united once, now killing each other for total control. It centers on the Communist based faction, The Red Warriors, against the Democracy based faction, The Peacekeepers, as they battle on Meaty Hell, a hill which would be the key to the Communist defense, or the end to the Communist faction as they battle atop the hill for total domination. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Alexei, sir!" yells my right hand man, Vladimir. I sigh, because it must be about the upcoming Battle for Meaty Hell. Meaty Hell is a hill named after the blood and guts of the men who were killed there in "Artyom's Charge" which took place in our rebellion. We won, but 3,283 of our men died, and 5,000+ were wounded during the 7 day battle. Our intel suggests that enemy troops will move in on our 500 man strong garrison on the hill and take it, but we did recall our men and a battle plan has been made. Vasily and I will lead the 91st Honor Guard from the right, while Vladimir and Boris lead the 23rd Infantry Division from the left, while the main attack comes after the two charges reach their destinations, the main charge led by the legend Pavel himself, with his legendary Rifles and Baynets battalion. The enemy troops are already marching for Meaty Hell, and it has been abanonded already, our forces evacuated to join Pavel's force. We are marching tonight. "What, Vladimir?" I say as I sigh. He must be getting me for the charge preparations. "Sir, come with me, for the charge preparations." he says. I roll my eyes as he turns around, and I follow him. I grab my AK47, and my Calvary Sword, which is Artyom Sergei's sword, who is the very same man who led Artyom's Charge. "Come, check the divisions." says Vasily, who, like the Vasily at Stalingrad hundreds of years ago, is a sniper. I check the divisions, and give them the nod. I meet Pavel and his battalion, along with the 500 veterans from the Garrison. I give a speech. "Men, this is for our honor, and reputation. This is for our women and children. Our glory, and your life, our city, and our quest, depend on this battle! You must win, comrades, and never forget, NOT A STEP BACK!" I yell, and they cheer. I lead them to their positions, and we march. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ We've been marching for 13 hours, we finally are two hills from our destination. We rest and eat, and march on. We charge under heavy MG and light arms fire. Vasily and I hit the right. "TEAR DOWN THE WALL!" I say as I throw my only Stalin's Hellbomb at the wall. It burns away part of it, but the soldier tear down the rest. We charge in. Our baynets are fixed. I charge in and a Peacekeeper charges me, only to find his chest has a baynet in it. I pull the baynet out and shoot him. The left side has just came through. "SIR! SIR!" yells Vasily. I turn and see the sniper is on the ground, bleeding out. "God dang... MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!!!" I yell. The left side has broken through, and our right side is on the verge of meeting the left, when the center breaks the door in. The enemy retreats, and we shoot at them. Vasily is treated for his wounds. "Alright. Up there, the enemy must have barricades. We'll charge up the hill and try to win. If all are men are dying, RETREAT." I say. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ It's night, and we begin to charge. We are shot at, and we all get to prone. We fire back, and our man with the Thumper fires at the MG positions, taking them out one by one. "Sir, do the Peacekeepers wear green?" says a soldier. I look up, and see that Peacekeepers wear white, but some are in green. I remember now... Green Peacekeepers are Special Forces Peacekeepers, who are trained in Guerilla fighting. "TARGET THE GREEN PEACEKEEPERS!" I say as I fire at one, and he drops and rolls down the hill. More greenies are dropping, along with whites. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I say, and we charge, firing at Peacekeepers. They fire back, and the man next to me, a Captain named Peter, is hit and falls down. Other men in front of me, to the right, left, and back are dropping from either wounds or death. Boris yells for the man with the thumper, a PFC named Yuri. "YURI! SHOOT AT THE GREEN PEACEKEEPERS, BOY!" yells Boris, and I see Yuri nod, and he starts firing at the Green Peacekeepers, who are mostly armed with MGs or M4A1s like the regular Peacekeepers. Then sniper fire hits a greenie, and I look back and see Vasily smiling. He shoots another three before they fire back and retreat. "Sergeant Igor! PFC Yuri! Follow me!" yells Boris as they take point. All is good until a ambush occurs, killing Boris and Yuri. Igor, who was shot in the leg, grabs Yuri's Thumper and limps away. I take it from Igor and fire at the positions on the road. The men open fire, and both forces are cut down. We take the road in the end, along with the whole hillside, but at a heavy loss. We countinue to charge, but another ambush occurs, killing more men. They positions are taken, and we clean them and sleep in them. Then a enemy platoon crosses us. I use a MG and fire at them, the other woken up in seconds. They all die, and we stay alert, though nothing happens for the rest of the night. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In daytime, the enemy attacks us. We are barely able to fend off. We retreat from the ambush alley to the hillside, defending it from there. I called Pavel and his battalion, and we were able to fend it off. We took back ambush alley and kept marching on. We found a enemy platoon, and destroyed it. We were about to reach the 3/4 up the hillside when the enemy charged at us, down hill. We fired and fired, only some made it to us, and they died. Most of our men are tired, so we eat and rest, then return to base. The 91st and 23rd and Pavel and his force are sent back, and we get the 34th Infantry Division, 20th Rifle Battalion, and the 5th Honor Guard, along with Colonel Yakov as a replacment for Pavel. We charge uphill, the only men left, the 6th Shock Army of the Peacekeepers, 99th Rifle Battalion, and 4th Honor Guard are the only Peacekeepers left. They push us backt o the 3/4 line, and we both take heavy losses. We push up to the last forest on the hill, Green Death. The enemy retreats through there, and we follow. But green Peacekeepers ambush us, and I see that they are the 3rd Special Forces Group, and we fire back. We kill all of them, and we barely have a army left, its just Yakov, Vasily, Vladimir, and I, commanding whats left of the 34th, 20th, and the 5th. We charge uphill, and whats left of the 6th and 99th and 4th of the Peacekeepers battle it out with us. I kill 8 Peacekeepers in 10 minutes. It's been 34 minutes when the rest are killed. My final kill count is 27. We take the hill. 4,923 of our once 1,000 strong force remain, 5,500+ wounded. We took Meaty Hell, though. The end. Category:War Category:Battle Category:Army Category:Action Category:Completed